Maura Wears Leopard Print
by McSatan
Summary: Rizzoli and the rest of the police department see a different side of Isles.   Maura is very frustrated. Can Jane help?
1. Chapter 1

Unwinding after a hard day at work, Rizzoli and Frost kicked back and were having a few beers at the nearby bar. Normally it would be Isles across from her sipping some fruity drink or cocktail or something Rizzoli wasn't too sure. Frost caught onto this and wondered aloud, "Hey so where's Isles? Aren't you normally with her instead of me?"

"What two partners can't go out for a drink sometimes?" Rizzoli feigned offended, but the growing smirk on her face gave it away. "Maura is on a _date_," admitted the brunette shrugging.

Frost nodded and sipped his beer, "Ahh." What he wanted to ask was what was up between the two women, however he didn't nearly have enough of beer to have to guts or stupidity to ask. Rumors silently circulated the department about them being more than friends. Frost himself didn't believe it but there was always a hint of doubt. No point in asking, so he just kept taking deep gulps of his beer.

"What?" Rizzoli saw the thoughtful look on her partner's face. His partner's voice snapped him from his contemplative state. Before he could respond they heard a loud shriek of terror coming from outside the building and the screech of tires peeling away on the pavement. This sprung the two into action. Running out the door they spot the car speed off. "You good to drive Frost?" she said with urgency. He nodded only have had one beer, he hops in the cruiser. Looking around at her surroundings she saw a woman face on the pavement, body contorted as though she had no bones. "I'll stay here, GO!" and with that her partner stepped on the accelerator and screeched off chasing after the dark blue SUV.  
>Running to the woman she already assumed the worst. Putting her hand against her neck, fingers on the woman's carotid artery, she felt for a pulse. There was nothing. Reaching for her cell phone she first called the station to let them know and then called Maura. After a few rings the doctor answered, "Hello?" There was loud music playing in the background. "Maura, sorry to interrupted your date," she frowned wondering about where she was, "But I need you here at the bar, there's been a murder." <p>

"It's alright I'll be right there." Police cars swarmed the crime scene within ten minutes. The area was taped off when Isles arrived and when she did, jaws dropped. Well Rizzoli's jaw dropped, the other officers just stared. Out of the car came a man and Maura sporting a super short, cut off, low rise jean short, a cropped white tee shirt under a plaid top, and cowboy boots. Maura gave her friend a look bordering on a glare, eyes telling her to pick her jaw off the floor.

"Hey Daisy Duke, nice of you to get dressed for work." Ignoring Rizzoli she crossed the police tape and told her date, who had insisted on coming with her to the crime scene, to stay behind. 

"What do we have?" the medical examiner asked. 

Ignoring the doctor's question, the brunette quipped, "You know I should write you up for indecent exposure." 

This time the doctor did glare, "Ha ha ha." Which aroused a smirk from Jane. The cop's pocket suddenly started to vibrate. 

"Rizzoli," she said curtly. It was Frost. He caught their man. "Good job partner." Looks like an open and shut case. Jane wasn't on the clock but she wasn't going anywhere for now. Turning around to see how Maura was doing, her eyes widened at the sight of her hunched over the body in an awkward and revealing position. The other cops noticed this too and there was no lack of ogling at her general direction. The cop stooped behind Maura and whispered, "Maura." It sent a shiver down the doctor's back. "I know that you're trying this new Jessica Simpson look and whatever that's your thing. _But_," she emphasized in her signature husky voice. "Half of Boston can tell what kind of underwear you have on. The part of Boston that's behind you." Jane could see her friend blush slightly, while concentrating on the body on the ground. "I didn't take you as a leopard print thong type of girl," she added in a low teasing voice as she was about to get up.

"Wait," Isles hissed. "Cover me."

Jane's eyebrows furrowed, "What?" 

"Cover my behind. I hadn't exactly planned on exposing myself to have of the police squad. This outfit was not meant to be worn at a crime scene," she whispered in a hurry. 

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well what do you want me to do, stoop here behind you?" Isles nodded vigorously. "Fine. Don't take too long." It wasn't too long after that Jane started to complain, "Maura, my feet hurt. Hurry up." Maura shushed her. "Hmph. Fine. I'll just get up then."

Maura shrugged, "It's alright, my work here is done."

"Oh hey do you wanna grab a drink?"

Maura smiled apologetically. "Can't, date's still waiting."

Right. Jane recalled her friend mentioning that she had an itch to scratch and that meant going out with the first guy that asked, even if it was some hick country boy. Rizzoli sighed, "Alright. Go on. I'll see ya tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Rizzoli had been at her desk all morning, filling out paper work that had to be done from last night. It was tedious but they had the guy. He had been a small drugs dealer and had multiple charges on him not to mention he was on probation. When he hit the girl he had panicked and drove off, he had a few bricks of marijuana with him in the car and since he was on probation it meant bad things. He hadn't intentionally hit the girl it had just been bad luck for her, just the wrong place at the wrong time. It was well past lunch time and Rizzoli needed a break. Walking to the elevator she hit the down button. Rizzoli found the morgue eerily empty. No dead bodies on the table and no Maura.

The brunette checked the medical examiner's office and found Maura at her desk doing some paperwork. She plopped down in one of her friend's painfully uncomfortable chairs. "Hey how was your date last night?"

Not looking up from her papers the blonde scribbled something on her report and after a few moments responded nonchalantly, "It was um good."

"Maura," Jane said pausing to frown at her friend. "We both know you're not a very good liar."

Isles sighed and leaned back into her chair disregarding the large amount of paperwork on her desk, "You're right. I don't know why I try." Looking at her friend she said with obvious irritation, "Do you think I'm undesirable Jane?"

"Uh what?" Jane asked dumbly, slightly taken back by the question.

"Would you sleep with me? Honestly?" she asked completely serious.

"Would I… um… what? I- don't understand the question," Jane stammered, after all they have shared the same bed but never in an intimate way.

"Would you have sexual intercourse with me?" Maura said directly to the point. "I mean if you were a guy," she quickly added after seeing her friend was uncomfortable.

"Maura what is this about?" she asked walking over to Maura's desk and leaning against it.

The medical examiner bit her lower lip contemplating whether to bore the cop with her bad date story. She needed to rant to somebody, to get this off her chest. "Oh nothing really." Her friend raised an eyebrow calling out her second lie of the day all within the past two minutes. "My date didn't go as expected. When it began it was great, we went to the Whiskey Barrel Salon. We had a lot of fun. Then after we left the crime scene he got all uncomfortable, much like you did when I asked if you would sleep with me. Then he just sort of dropped me off and left without so much as a goodnight kiss."

Jane took her friend's hand and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Hey, listen to me. You are gorgeous ok? Anybody would be lucky to have you in their life. He was probably just scared off by our dead vic."

"Yeah you're right. I guess I'm just a little frustrated. First your friend, Giovanni, and now this guy. It's just a bit frustrating," she repeated.

"If you're frustrated, why can't you just… ya know?" Isles leaned in closer to her friend with curious eyes waiting for her to continue. "Ya know," Rizzoli repeated with more emphasis, hoping her friend would understand, her face slightly flushing at the idea.

Maura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "No Jane, I don't know. Why don't I… what?"

"Aw come on Maura don't make me say it," Maura cocked her head to the side, still not getting at what Jane was trying to say. "Ok this conversation? Over. New and more interesting topic, food. What do you want to eat?" she said walking to the door. "I'm starving. I could eat a horse."

"I highly doubt that, Jane," she quipped following her out the door.

xxx

a/n: This originally was going to be a one shot but just added a short chapter. Let me know what you all think. Will probably continue for one more chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jane walked into the Boston Police Department building she was stopped by the officer in front of the gate. She expected it, as she was carrying one more thing in than usual. After the hostage situation that happened recently security cracked down hard. That meant searching visitor bags and sometimes even cops. After all they didn't want a repeat of last time. "Sorry Rizzoli, I have to see what's in the bag," he said authoritatively, straightening out to his full height. He was an intimidating guy, stood well over six foot, and well built, but Jane knew he was softy at heart.

Jane grinned clutching her average sized gift bag a little tighter in her hand, "If I promise it isn't a bomb or an automatic weapon can I get through?" The officer didn't seem moved by her words. "Aw come on Gary. You know I'm not some kind of terrorist. Just let me through please?" she pouted. That gesture seemed to convince the big guy.

He sighed. "Alright Jane." He held up his index finger, "This one time only."

Gary moved out of the way and Jane gave him a big smile and a hug, "You're the best! I won't tell anyone I promise." He relaxed a little; her comment seemed to reassure him.

Not two seconds after she sat down at her desk did Frost comment on her gift bag, he had been eying it ever since she stepped into the room, "A present for me? Aww Jane you shouldn't have."

After hearing Frost, Korsak was quick to comment as well, "You've only been her partner for what a year? It's for me. Right Jane?"

Their bickering made Jane roll her eyes, "You guys kill me. Really." Putting the black bag with blue tissue paper underneath her desk she hoped it would be the end of their enquiries.

The department had been busy lately with numerous cases so the bag was forgotten quickly. It was a busy morning, and Jane and Frost had half a dozen witnesses that she had to interview. Korsak had at least that many as well. The entire office was bustling, everybody doing their own thing, it was synchronized chaos.

Jane ran her hand through her hair in frustration for the dozenth time that morning. She was sitting in the interrogation room across from a supposed person of interest. It was clear the man was innocent, he had a rock solid alibi that was confirmed a few minutes ago, but the man was still rambling on about his innocence, even after they told him he could leave.

"I need a break," Jane said getting up while the man was in mid sentence.

"I'll join you," Frost added quickly following his partner out the door leaving the man there for the officer outside to deal with. "Good luck man," he said chuckling.

They walked back into the main office and saw Dr. Isles sitting in Jane's chair fiddling around with one of her pens. "That's a sign of sexual frustration you know," Jane said pointing at the pen.

Maura cocked her head to the side with great interest, "It is?"

Jane shrugged, "Hell if I know." She was only just teasing her friend because she knew of her recent failures in the men department. Reaching from behind Isles, Jane grabbed the coveted gift bag. Pulling it out it renewed everyone's interest in the bag.

"Alright Jane, what's in the bag?" Korsak asked and Frost nodded, wondering the same.

"That's for me to know and for you guys to never find out. After all it was curiosity that killed the cat. I'll be curiosity and you guys will be the cats."

Maura raised her hand, "What about me?"

Jane smiled and handed her the bag, "But you have to promise not to look at it until you get home."

The medical examiner nodded vigorously. "Ahh should have known it was for Isles," Frost exclaimed shaking his head.

Maura was grinning. "Thank you Jane but it's not my birthday, nor is it any other holiday in which we exchange gifts." She paused, thinking, "Actually in some countries today they're celebrating International Women's day but-"

Before her friend could continue Jane interrupted, "It's just a present." She shrugged, "Not a big deal, open it later, your eyes only."

All throughout the day the black bag taunted her with its presence. As a scientist she was naturally curious but she had made a promise to Jane that she wouldn't look until she got home.

Finally at the end of the day Maura got home exhausted. It had been slow at the day's start but picked dramatically later in the day. Needing to unwind the ME poured herself a glass or red wine and opened Jane's present.

As she picked out the contents out of the bag Maura got wide eyed. It was one of those Rabbit vibrators. She had recalled seeing an episode of Sex and the City with Jane where they had mentioned it. Jane complained the entire episode about how ridiculously stupid the show was and how she was never letting Maura pick the show ever again. They had never watched another episode since; Maura couldn't take her friend's whining.

A card slid out of the bag and had Jane's scribbles on it.

_This is what I meant.  
>Have fun.<br>Love Jane_

The blonde chucked out loud. She couldn't believe she didn't know what Jane had meant. Before she could do anything else Angela Rizzoli walked into the room. Panicking Maura shoved the toy back into the bag, praying Jane's mother hadn't seen anything.

"Hey is that a gift?" Angela asked.

Maura responded with relief, "From Jane."

Angela frowned. "She never gets me gifts," she puffed and walked to the cabinets and grabbing a glass.

"You have a wonderful daughter."

"What did she get you?"

Isles blushed, panicking. Words caught in Isles' throat, she was a terrible liar. "It's um a bubble bath set!" she blurted out the first thing she could think of. Luckily Angela didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"That's nice of Jane," Angela said filling her glass with water from the fridge. "You should use it tonight. You seem stressed lately."

Maura smiled, "I plan on it."

xxx

The End.

a/n: Reviews are nice. Thank you everyone for reading this, I've never gotten such a large response from anything else I've written before (so many story alerts!). Anyway I appreciate it. I'll probably write more Rizzoli and Isles fics in the future.


End file.
